Hearts of Valentine's
by Treska SilverFlame
Summary: A heart has been broken. Can the magic of Valentine's Day heal it. For Hieisbestbuddy, happy BDay. Yaoi Yusuke and ?


**Warnings:** This is a yaoi. Meaning boy/boy pairing. Won't give the pairing away though.

**Disclaimers:** Nope don't own anything.

**Message**: This is a present to Hieisbestbuddy. Sorry it took me so long to get out. And by the way my B-Day is also in February. Let us all celebrate. Anywho hope ya'll like.

**

* * *

**

**Four Days Before Valentine's Day**

The sharp clatter of a pebble bouncing down the sidewalk seemed to echo loudly in the air. A brisk autumn wind ran amok, throwing leaves at people and tugging at the mint green jacket a brown haired teen wore. When the pebble was once again in striking range the teen gave another half-hearted kick, sighing as the defenseless rock went rolling down the street again.

_'What a shitty day.'_ Yusuke thought to himself. The teen sighed again as the one event to turn his whole world upside down replayed itself in his mind.

**Flashback**

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke yelled as he jogged down the hallway "have you Keiko around?"

The large red-head turned and laughed at the sight of his out-of-breath teammate. "What's the matter Urameshi, forget something?"

Yusuke skidded to a halt in front of the big oaf, hands on knees as he tried to catch his breath. "No you idiot. I've got to meet Kieko before four o'clock. Do you know where she is?"

"Uh, why before four?" Kuwabara asked, scratching the back of his head. Suddenly a light seemed to go off. "Oh that's right it's your anniversary. Man why did you guys pick such a weird date? Why not wait until it was actually Valentines Day?"

"Because we didn't want to be so damned mushy. Now have you seen her?" Yusuke refrained from slugging his friend, not wanting to start a fight right at that moment.

"Oh….um ya I thought I saw here heading towards the bleachers." Kuwabara said, finally noticing the small box grasped in his friend's hand. "Hey whadda ya get her?"

"None of your damn business." Yusuke yelled as he took off at breakneck speed again.

"Huh could have given me at least a hint." The red-head frowned at the now absent teen.

'_Oh man I'm going to be late!'_ Yusuke pelted across the football field at breakneck speeds. For whatever reason he and Keiko had been doing this annual gift giving at the stroke of four ever since they had been going out. '_I can't believe it's been six years_'

The gang was now in their second year of college, which was turning out to be a little more fun than Yusuke had expected. Yusuke was still Spirit Detective and was now studying criminal science in college. He and Kieko were still going strong and Yusuke had a small surprise waiting in that small box he was carrying.

Soon the harsh silver skeletons of the bleachers loomed into view. Wondering why his girlfriend would choose such a weird place to hang out, Yusuke stopped to survey the area. Not seeing her on the stairs the detective made his way to the side to check underneath. Long shadows gave the structures underbelly and eerie feeling, compounded by the fact that a brisk wind decided to pick up.

'_Man I've got to stop walking into eerie situations. They never turn out good._' Yusuke's grip on the little box not liking the way his thoughts were going. Slowly he made his way through the maze of hollow pipes, coming up to a somewhat large wall that belonged to the announcement booth. Carefully Yusuke walked around it.

The little box dropped from nerveless fingers.

"K…Kieko!" Yusuke stuttered, betrayal, hurt and rage flooding his bloodstream.

The brown haired woman parted from the man she had been kissing, her eyes wide in horror. The other man looked over at Yusuke, a slight smirk playing on his features.

"Yusuke…wha..what are you doing here?" Kieko stammered, knowing the answer and hating it.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? IT'S OUR ANNIVERSIRY BUT YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT!" Yusuke bellowed, tears threatening to come pouring out. But the rage over came the sorrow. Fingers curled into fists, a fighting stance invaded his legs. Yusuke was loosing the battle on his self control.

"Yusuke please. I was going to tell you….I can't take it any more." Kieko said holding her hands out to try and sooth the very angry and volatile teen.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Demanded the raven haired man. "We could have worked something out!"

"No Yusuke we couldn't have. It's just too much. And it's not just your job. I don't think I've really loved you for a while." Kieko couldn't look him in the eyes.

"How long?"

"For almost a year."

"You haven't felt anything more for over a year." Yusuke's voice had become hard and cold. "So you thought what? Get a couple of good screws in? See how much fun it would be to string me along and make the drop all that much funnier?"

"No Yusuke it wasn't like that." Kieko pleaded.

"That's bullshit. You and everyone else in this world are just full of it!"

Kieko watched as her long time friend and once lover dashed out of the bleachers. A sob caught in her throat. She knew that this would have been rough on Yusuke, but she had not planned on him finding out this way. Slowly she bent down and picked up the small box left by Yusuke. She opened it up and burst into tears.

**End Flashback**

Yusuke had been wandering the streets for hours now. The moon was shining dully down on the world, a chilly wind driving the Spirit Detective further into his gloom. Still he walked on; the skeletal limbs of the trees his only company.

Or so he thought.

Crimson eyes watched the slump shoulder human closely. His slims fingers gripped the leather handle of a katana firmly. For a brief moment a hint of worry flashed across those hard eyes as they gazed upon the depressed teen. But just as quickly the emotion was gone and the figure was on the move.

Yusuke knew that someone was watching him. Quickly he jumped to the side and caught the razor blade in his fingers as it aimed for his neck. Dull chocolate eyes glared into equally smoldering crimson. As Hiei's stance relaxed Yusuke let go of the cold steel.

"I'm not in the mood right now Hiei." Yuskue snapped at the smaller demon.

"Hn." That brief flash of worry returned. "You need to be more alert Detective. I almost had your head."

"You'd be better off aiming for the heart." Yuskue muttered as he walked off.

Hiei blinked in confusion at that statement. This was _not_ normal Yuskue attitude, and Hiei didn't like that. A quick bound and the fire demon caught up with the teen. "Not that I care, but what has you so distracted tonight. Usually we get at least a good fifteen minutes of sparring in."

A dead voice from a broken heart. "Kieko broke up with me."

Hiei was too shocked by this news to stop Yusuke from fading into the night. Kieko broke up with Yusuke? Those crimson eyes narrowed in rage and hatred. 'That stupid bitch.' Hiei thought. 'How the hell could she have done that to him!' Then just as suddenly the rage was replaced by what some would say was almost a mischievous smile. A second later the skeletal trees were once again alone to contemplate the plot that had just hatched.

**Three Days Before Valentine's Day**

Yuskue sighed as he plopped into his seat in the small classroom. College was becoming more of a chore now. Everywhere he went he was reminded of Kieko and how he was no longer a part of her life. He hated this empty hole she had left in him. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

More and more students were filing in. Yuskue didn't even glance at them, trying to get his mind ready for the class. Suddenly a shadow descended on him. Yuskue glanced up to see a very nervous girl looking at him, a plain brown box held in her hands.

"Ya, what do you want?" He growled.

The girl gulped, "some kid wanted me to give this to you." She thrust the box onto his desk then ran out of the room.

Yuskue blinked. Then rubbed his eyes and blinked again. The plain brown box was still sitting there. Yuskue regarded the parcel as if it was about to explode. Suddenly someone poked him from behind.

"Aren't you going to open it?" The student behind him asked. It was then that Yuskue noticed that everyone including the professor was looking at him.

"Um….." Nervously Yuskue removed the wrapping. He then had to rub his eyes very hard.

A bright red box of expansive chocolates was staring straight up at him. A small white envelope sitting innocently on top. Someone a couple of seats whistled as they were told how expensive those chocolates were. Another poke in the back jarred Yusuke into opening the envelope. Inside was a plain blue card with a simple message.

"_Your heart may be hurt, but I will help mend it."_

Yusuke blinked again. Okay, now what?

"Well Mr. Urameshi it seems you have a secret admirer." The professor said. Several of the girls in the room giggled. "But as fascinating as this is we still have a class to get under way. So if you'll please?"

Yusuke quickly stashed the chocolates in his bag and took out his notebook. But his mind was anywhere but the class. Thousands of questions were racing through his head, none of which had an answer.

**Two Days Before Valentine's Day**

Yuskue, Kuwabara and Kurama were eating in the cafeteria in the college commons. Yuskue was poking at what was suppose to be a cheese burger but had inadvertently been switched with rejected processed dog meat. 'Or maybe not so inadvertently. I don't think the dogs wanted it.'

"Ahem." The three teens looked up to see one of their professors standing at the table. She was holding a medium sized box wrapped in plain brown paper. "Mr. Urameshi please do me the favor and not have things delivered to my office."

Placing the box on the table the woman quickly turned away and stalked off. The three young men blinked at her retreating back before focusing on the box. Kuwabara poked at it with his fork, almost expecting it to growl.

"Man Urameshi why did ya go and have a package delivered to that witch's office?"

"I didn't dumb ass." Yusuke was again eyeing the package as if it was going to explode.

"Why would someone then deliver a package to you and but leave it at the professor's door?" Kurama calmly asked.

"I've got some sort of secret admirer." Yusuke said slowly undoing the plain paper. "Either that or a very twisted stalker."

Under the plain paper was another little white envelope and a white box. Placing the envelope to the side Yusuke opened the box. Inside were a dozen long stemmed red roses resting in light blue tissue paper. The soft scent of the flowers wafted up to invade the boys' noses. Kurama's eyes slid close as he took in another breath.

"Yusuke these are very well tended roses." The fox spirit said, his emerald eyes regarding the detective. "Someone went to a great deal of trouble to get these for only one shop that I know of sells roses like these."

"Ya but who would go to so much trouble?" Yusuke mused.

"Read the card Urameshi." Kuwabara urged.

Yusuke opened the envelope and found another small blue card. "Tough as the thorns but soft as the petals. You are the rose I hold most dear."

All three blinked again. Kuwabara scratched his head. "So your secret admirer works for Hallmark?"

"No, but I think she's at seen one to many romance movies."

Kurama's eyes sparkled. "Or maybe your secret admirer doesn't want to scare you to much Yusuke. Everyone now knows of yours and Kieko's breakup."

"Ya." Yusuke gently brushed the petals of one of the roses with callused fingers. "I just wish I knew who it was. I hate secrets."

Yusuke missed the brief smirk on Kurama's face as he bent down to take in the roses scent.

**One Days Before Valentine's Day**

The small crowd of teens were shouting at each other, some of them getting redder than the gaudy paper streamers strung above them. Yusuke watched as his study group argued about some ethical points they were studying in class. Personally he couldn't care less about the current topic, but he needed help in this class. Hence the only reason he was here.

Suddenly a sharp whistle cut through the growing din. All heads to an older man around aging somewhere in the mid-twenties. Yusuke blinked as he caught sight of yet another plain wrapped box.

"Yusuke catch." The RD of the dorm said, chucking the box at the teen.

Yusuke blinked ('I seem to be doing that a lot lately') and caught the package. All eyes were on him. Yusuke gulped, knowing it wasn't about to explode and almost wishing that it would. Within the past day rumor had spread about his secret admirer and Yusuke was always followed by a constant whisper.

'They might as well stick me on tv.' Yusuke thought as he undid the wrapping. 'Damn I wish whoever it was would just tell me. I hate all this mystery romantic crap.'

As the wrapping dropped away a bright yellow box and another white envelop were unveiled. Again Yusuke put the card to the side. He opened it up and his mouth dropped open. Out of the box he pulled (much to the giggling and cooing of the girls in the group) a teddy bear dressed just like him, the fur on it's head styled just like his hair. The bear's smile was done in a slight smirk and to top it all off a small blue gem was sewn to the tip of one of its paws, Yusuke had the strange idea that it was suppose to represent his Spirit Gun.

"How it the world did someone find a bear like this?" Yusuke asked staring in wonder at the stuffed creature in front of him.

"You can get them at that new store in the mall." One of the students said. "You know that Build-a-Bear Workshop?"

"Really?" Yusuke was now tugging at the clothes on the little bear. "What about the smirk?"

The student nodded realizing as he did so that Yusuke hadn't noticed. "Ya they've got everything. And you create the animals yourself."

"Oh." Yusuke didn't know how to reply to that. Instead he turned his attention to the not so innocent envelop. Again he pulled out the blue little card reading it's strange message. _You guard everyone and get nothing back. You give your heart to have it broken. Soon I will give you everything your heart will need to have._

'Okay this just keeps getting weirder.' Calmly Yusuke tucked the precious toy next to him and looked to his fellow students to continue the discussion.

**Valentine's Day**

"Come on Botan, you've got to have some idea of who's been sending me this stuff!" Yusuke shouted at the blue haired girl as Kurama looked on.

"Sorry there sport haven't a clue." Botan replied. She was dressed in a green sweater, windbreaker and jeans. Not having any cases to deliver to Yusuke she had come when he had called her, claiming it was important. "And I don't really consider this important."

"But it is. Whoever this person is knows about my Spirit Gun! Someone's been watching me. It could be a new demon trying to play with my head." Yusuke was about ready to pull his hair out with all the mystery. God he hated mysteries, especially romantic ones.

"So someone saw what you did. It's no big deal Yusuke. Besides if they know about what you can do then you won't have to go hiding anything." Botan said.

"Hey it wouldn't be you would it?" Yusuke leaned toward the girl with an angry look on her face.

"Heavens no Yusuke. I'm just your humble messenger and team support person." Botan said waving him off.

"Well if I don't find out who this person is……"

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted jogging up to the small group. Unfortunately the red-headed lug seemed to just have a knack of bad timing and was promptly bashed over the head by one ticked Spirit Detective.

"Do you mind Kuwabara I was just in the middle of a good rant." Yusuke said. "But I feel much better now."

"Glad I could help." Kuwabara said weakly holding up a small, thin, plainly wrapped box.

"Give me that." Yusuke snatched the box out of his friend's hand. Without missing a beat he took the plain paper off, missing the white envelope as it fluttered to the ground to be rescued by Kurama. Yusuke and Botan both blinked at the dark blue velvet box resting in his hand.

"Oh my is that where I think it's from?" Botan said, pointing to the gold emblem on the box's top.

"Ya, only the most expensive jewelry store in town." Yusuke opened the box. Inside, resting on more velvet was a thin chained bracelet. The chain was only interrupted by a half heart that was made to appear broken. The word 'Forever' was engraved in it. Yusuke carefully took the delicate looking piece out and eyed it as it sparkled in the sun. 'What in the world?'

"Would you like me to read the card?" Kurama asked.

"Ya."

Kurama's soft voice seemed to fill the area. "Tonight come to the old oak tree in the park. There we will complete the message and heal both our hearts."

"Ah, right." Yusuke looked at the bracelet.

"Well put it on silly." Botan urged.

'Do I want to?' Yusuke thought. 'I would tell this person that I wanted to go out with them.' But as Yusuke thought about it he did want to go out with this person. In just a few tokens of affection Yusuke had felt the hole in his heart start to disappear. Perhaps if this person was true to their word the hole would just disappear. 'Or it could get bigger if this person just wanted a good laugh.' Yusuke twisted the metal between his fingers. 'But it's almost like this person is challenging me. And I never walk away from a challenge.'

"Uh Botan can you help me get this thing on?"

**That Night**

Yusuke checked his watch again. Eleven o'clock. He sighed and then chuckled to himself. 'I can't expect this person to be late since they never specified a time. But if they think I'm staying here all night then they've got another thing coming.' Chocolate eyes gazed up at the stars, taking in the peaceful glimmers of light.

The feeling of someone approaching made Yusuke stiffen. Waiting for anything he almost jumped out of his skin as the last person he expected seemed to materialize right in front of him. Hiei regarded the teen with a quirked eyebrow.

"Man Hiei you've got to give me some warning." Yusuke said clutching his heart dramatically.

"Hn. You shouldn't need a warning detective. And what are you doing out here anyway?" The fire demon regarded the teen with sharp eyes, hands thrust deep into the pockets of his coat.

"I'm waiting for someone." Yusuke stated returning his gaze to the stars.

"Hn. Well then you've got time for a small fight."

Yusuke was about to reply when a fist came straight at his fist. Quickly he dodged and aimed a punch of his own. Soon it was an all out fight, but Yusuke kept the fight circling the tree. There was no way he was going to miss this meeting because Hiei had the urge to practice.

The fight could have gone on for hours except for one thing. Hiei's right coat arm had slid up the slim youth's arm during the fight. In the light of the full moon Yusuke caught the unmistakable glitter of gold. In a flash he caught Hiei's arm, ending the fight. Yusuke's hand trembled as he turned the slim chain of gold. There, against Hiei's pale skin, glittered a half heart with the word 'Yours' engraved on it. Yusuke held up the wrist that bore that bracelet's missing twin. The two hearts fit perfectly.

Yusuke brought his eyes up to gaze into a softened pair of ruby ones. The teen felt the breathe catch in his throat. Slowly Hiei leaned up landing a soft kiss on Yusuke's lips. Stunned Yusuke could do nothing, until he felt the lips start to retreat. Desperate he pressed down, crushing his lips to Hiei's. When that kiss ended Yusuke gazed again into ruby eyes filled for the first time with a loving gaze.

"Happy Valentine's Day Yusuke."

* * *

Treska: Jumps in Tada!

Crickets chirp as many characters glare

Treska: Ah, ya okay. Anywho Happy B-Day Hieisbestbuddy!

Notices Yu-Gi-Oh characters and OC's inching on stage.

Treska: Oh I'm so dead. Read and Review please. Runs like hell


End file.
